Alexis Luthor Queen
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

(Summary) She left years before to start a new life. Her brother disappears and now she's back but, she isn't the same person who left. Alexis Luthor walked away from Smallville to move to Star City she married Oliver Queen. No one besides her brother knew why she really left. Oliver comes to Metropolis 6 years later. She returns a few years after. But, she isnt herself her and Oliver divorced four years before and she seems to all of a sudden want to takes over her family's company and doesn't seem to be playing for the good side anymore. Its now up to Oliver, Clark and Chloe to figure out what went wrong with the only good Luthor the world ever knew. dont own Smallville


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Returning

(Flashback 2003) Alexis yells Lex. What ask Alexis? Where do you think you're going asks Lex as he grabs his sister's arm turning her toward him? Out of Smallville away from you says Alexis as she moves a piece of hair out of her face. Something sparkled. What is this asks Lex? What do you think asks Alexis? You married him asks Lex? Maybe I did maybe I didn't check out the news Star City tomorrow says Alexis as a man takes her bags.

Lexi says Lex. She turns to her big brother. Take care of yourself says Lex. She walked up to him. You too says Lex as she hugs him and then leaves. Where to asks the Driver? The Talon time to say goodbye says Alexis as she puts her sunglasses on. Her wedding bands showing. And by the way Miles its Queen now says Alexis. Sorry says Miles. No its fine you didn't know says Alexis as she arrives at the Talon. She pulled her ring off. They were better off not knowing. She slides them into her pocket.

(Talon) Alexis walked through the doors of the Talon. Chloe was standing with Lana and Clark. Her best friends. Hey guys says Alexis. Lexi says Chloe. Hey guys says Alexis. What you up to asks Clark? Just coming to see my friends instead of going to a stupid Luthor corp function says Alexis with a smile. Well you can always hang out here with us says Lana as she looks up at her friend. I would but, I have to do something today I just wanted to say bye before I left says Alexis. Ok weirdo says Chloe as she hugs her. Bye says Lana and Clark. See you guys later says Alexis as she turns away and heads for the door. I'll be back says Clark as he follows her.

(Outside) Where are you going Lexi says Clark. Away from Smallville away from my family and the Luthor name says Alexis as she looks at her friend. Ok don't forget about us says Clark. Never could superman and don't worry your secret is safe with me says Alexis . Thanks says Clark. Take care of yourself Clark you've got a lot going for you says Alexis as she slips into her limo. Clark just watched as she drives away.

(Star City) Alexis stepped out of the limo. Nice trip says as voice. It was ok says Alexis. How'd things go with Lex asks the voice. He took it well surprisingly I doubt that it will last long he is a Luthor after all says Alexis as her eyes met the man. Well you ready to go home asks the man? Oliver isnt this home asks Alexis as she looks up at the mansion. It use to be I was thinking seeing as it is the two of us well a penthouse will do just nice for now says Oliver. She smiles. They kiss. I love you Alexis Queen he says. Love you to Oliver Queen says Alexis as they kiss again.

(Present Day 2009)

Oliver says Chloe. Yes sidekick says Oliver with a smile. Clark called meet him at the Daily Planet says Chloe. Alright says Oliver as he heads out. Chloe just smiled as she came across a picture in the watch tower. Oliver Queen and his wife Alexis attend a ballroom charity reads Chloe. Dated May 05 why does she look so familiar asks Chloe? Because you know me says a voice. Alexis says Chloe. She turns but, no one is there. I'm going crazy says Chloe.

(Smallville) A limo pulled up to Luthor mansion. Tess Mercer had taken over Luthorcorp and her home and now she was back to reclaim everything because she was back and this was all hers. She wasn't that teenage girl anymore she was back and taking care of business.

I'm looking for Tess Mercer asks Lexis? Name asks the guard? Alexis Luthor Queen she says. The guard looks at her. Ms. Luthor says the guard. Jennings nice to see is Mercer here asks Alexis? Yes she is he replies as he moves aside. Thank you says Lexi as she walks in. Phase one complete she says through an ear piece.

She walks into a room. Tess is waiting for her. Alexandria right asks Tess? No Alexis you're the figure head running my company says Alexis. What can I do for you asks Tess? This says Alexis as she hands her a piece of paper. This is an eviction notice you can't evict me this is my house says Tess. No that only works if no Luthor is alive and you see me very much alive says Alexis.

You have 30 days but, dont worry you'll have a job at the planet and you can still be CEO of Luthorcorp I am just to be informed of everything says Alexis as she walks out. Can you even do this yells Tess. Yes, I can says Alexis as she leaves the mansion.

(Talon) No one was there. Except Chloe and a girl she didn't recognize. She wasnt ready to face her just yet so she went to Clark's. She walked to the door and knocked. Clark answered the door. Alexis he says. Hi Clark long time no see says Alexis. Come in how have you been asks Clark? Good she says as she sees a familiar blonde. Oliver says Alexis. Lexi he replies Quickly. You two know each other asks Clark? She's my ex wife says Oliver. Ex Wife asks Clark as he turns toward her? Thats why I left says Alexis.

You were getting a divorce asks Clark who was confused? No married we got divorced about 4 years ago says Oliver as he looks over at his ex wife. O says Clark. So do I want to know how the two of you know each other asks Alexis? He use to date Lois Chloe's cousin says Clark. O good for you. I just come to see how you were and I'm going to head to Metropolis I've got a company to take back over says Alexis. Thought you hated that place asks Oliver? I do but, the name on the outside still says LuthorCorp and no one is taking that away from my family no matter what horrible things they may have done says Alexis.

You know Lex got what he deserved says Oliver. I don't care if he did or didn't it doesn't matter to me anymore. This is my company and I'm running it my way and no one is going to stop me says Alexis as her eyes change colors as she leaves.

What just happened asks Clark? I don't know she's been like that for the past 4 years says Oliver. Just a sudden change in attitude asks Clark? Yes she showed up one day at Queen Industries and asked me for a divorce no warning nothing says Oliver. I don't know what really happened he continues. That doesn't seem like the Alexis I know or well knew says Clark. How long have you two known each other asks Oliver? Since a little after the metro shower that brought me to earth that was the first time i met the Luthors. Alexis was young so was I we became friends in high school. Though she has lived in Smallville off and on her whole life says Clark. I've known her since the first time I met Lex she was the girl that had it all but, she was totally normal she was just Lexi. I just wonder what happened says Oliver as he looks up at Clark.

You were the secret boyfriend that no one could know about especially her brother says Clark. Yea Lex would have had a fit but, who knew a few year later I would be working side by side the people she always regretted leaving says Oliver. We were like a family says Clark as he looks around at the pictures. I always told her we could move back but, she wasn't about to give up me protecting Star City says Oliver.

She knows about the Green Arrow asks Clark. She figured it out when she tripped over the button that opens my secret room up says Oliver with the most serious face. Your joking right asks Clark? Yes she protected Star City at one point we ran into each other and she recognized my fighting skills and up until a few years ago she fought alongside me but, she changed says Oliver. Sounds like another Luthor chose the bad side says Clark. I don't know just doesn't seem like her says Oliver. The two looked over at the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

(Few Weeks later) Chloe have you come up with anything about the reappearance of our very own Alexis Luthor asks Clark? Do you remember the party Oliver threw last week asks Chloe? Yes says Clark. Well you know how we had all those scanners scanning everything that moved they weren't just for security purpose after talking to you and Oliver about Alexis the way she acted didn't sound like the girl I knew and I called Lana and she said the same thing she ran into her a little bit before Lex's death or disappearance and she blew her off like she didn't even know her. So I've come to the conclusion she didn't says Chloe.

That's not possible Chloe she is Alexis best friend those two were connected at the hip all through high school says Clark. This Alexis was says Chloe as she pulls up Alexis' senior picture. But, this one wasn't. It's not her the scans showed a lot of things one being that the girl who strolled back into town was from another planet says Chloe.

Someone took over her body asks Clark? No this isn't Alexis at all but, from what I can tell they need to keep the person who they are imposing as alive says Chloe. So you think that even after 4 years this thing kept her alive somewhere but, why take so long asks Clark? Lex would have picked up on it you know he would have they are siblings there is a connection and that connection is deeper than most so she wanted to wait until something happeend but, in the mean time she divorced Oliver which broke his heart and possibly Alexis' as well says Chloe. We need to tell Oliver says Clark.

I transmitted it to his blackberry says Chloe. Ok says Clark. (Oliver) Makes perfect sense why she just up and left me goodness how come I didnt see it says Oliver. Because she pulled away to quickly you never had a chance to figure anything out says a whisper. Alexis says Oliver as he spins around to see a version of Alexis in front of him in the same clothes she was wearing when she disappeared.

What the starts Oliver. I don't have much time I just needed to see you because I don't think I have much longer says Alexis. She can't kill you you're the only source to the life she's living says Oliver. But, if enough people catch on she will "Kill" herself in a very public and hard to explain why I am alive way and then come back and kill me says Alexis. We need to find you says Oliver.

She looked at him with a soft smile. Just remember no matter what that thing does while pretending to be me. I love you and I always have says Alexis. Alexis Rosemary Luthor Queen don't you dare give up now says Oliver. Alexis stared at him. You haven't called me that since we were kids says Alexis. You fell out of the tree and were unconscious starts Oliver. You yelled at me about not dying or something and then screamed my whole name and my eyes shot open man if I could have moved I probably would have hit you says Alexis.

Well you can when you see me because I am not giving up on you so don't you dare give up on me. Ok fight with all you have we are going to find you. Can you describe anything that surrounds you asks Oliver? I'm in some sort of prison it seems but, its been abandoned since a little before I got here says Alexis. That was about 4 years ago so I need to tell Chloe says Oliver. Alexis looked at him as she began to fade. Hurry someone is coming I've got to go says Alexis. Oliver just stared as she disappeared.

Green Arrow to Oracle says Oliver. Oracle here says Chloe. Find me a prison that has been abandoned for about five years search from here to Star City says Oliver. Reason asks Clark who was standing behind Chloe? Explain when I get to watch tower says Oliver.

(A half hour later) Oliver walked in. Oliver what is going on asks Chloe? Alexis the real one has the power of astral projection and she showed up at my pent house a little bit ago she is the reason I asked you to check the closed prisons in the last five years says Oliver as he looks up at the computers. Oliver how do you know she wasn't forced to use her power asks Chloe? No on knows she has power except Oliver, you and me she doesn't show them she only uses them in emergency when she feels threatened says Clark as he looks at Oliver.

But, why no why not before asks Chloe? From what I cant tell they've probably been keeping her drugged up or weak so she doesn't really know what is going on so her subconscious took over but, she had to figure a way to get to me and she finally did says Oliver.

Just then the computers went off. We've got a hit in Star City says Chloe. Well can you get a visual asks Oliver? She pulled up security camera footage. O my goodness says Chloe. That really why they wouldn't kill her continues Clark. We have a starts Oliver. You have a daughter that's probably the biggest reason why they kept Alexis around to take care of her child but, as it grows it doesn't depend on her anymore says Chloe. Children always need their parents says Oliver. Well we know where she s now let's go get her says Chloe. We have to deal with te fake Alexis first says Chloe. How do we know she doesn't have people ready to kill the real one just in case you kill her first says a voice. Lois asks Clark and Oliver?

What didn't think I wouldn't figure it out that baby Luthor wasn't normal after she threw me across the room for just mentioning Oliver says Lois. Are you alright asks Oliver? Yea I'm fine but, at this point I think I would pefer your real wife to that thing says Lois. Wouldn't we all says Clark.

Lois just looks at him. Why are you here Smallville asks Lois? I needed help says Chloe quickly. So you called Smallville says Lois. Yes says Chloe. O ok says Lois. We need to head out says Oliver. Ok says the group.

(Star City)

(Alexis) Mommy you said Daddy would come if he saw you so I astral projected you but, daddy's not here says a scared little girl. He will baby he will says a weak Alexis. When asks the little blonde girl. Soon Kara soon says Alexis as she pulls her daughter toward her. Mommy stay with me they're back says Kara. Alexis eyes shot open when she sensed a familiar presence that she hadn't been around in years. Who are you asks Kara? Oliver asks Alexis as she stares up at the blonde?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescues

( Moments Before)

What's the plan asks Impulse through his mic? We get in and get my wife and daughter before alien version can stop us say Oliver. Ok boss but, how are we going in asks Victor through his mic joining the conversation? Through the front door says Clark and Oliver as they kick in the door.

The guards jumped up. I've got them you get Alex and your daughter out says Clark as he looks at Oliver. Green Arrow to Watchtower coordinates of Alexis says Oliver. Oracle to Green Arrow she should be only a few feet away from you in a holding cell says Chloe. I've got visual Green Arrow out says Oliver as he rushes over.

(Present)

Alexis says Oliver. O my says Alexis as Oliver wraps his arms around her. It's ok your safe I've got you says Oliver. Mommy whose this asks a small voice? Alexis looked over at her daughter. Oliver Queen meet your daughter Kara Elizabeth Queen says Alexis. That's daddy says Kara. Her mom just nods. Oliver looked at the little girl. He saw so much of himself in her and so much of Alexis. Come on we need to go says Oliver. Alexis says a relieved Clark as he shows up. Clark grab Kara for me and let's get out of here says Oliver as he looks at his friend.

Clark picked up Kara and sped out as Impulse looked at Oliver. I can get her out faster let me take her says Impulse. Oliver nods. Bart took Alexis and sped out as Oliver took out running.

(Oliver Penthouse a few days later)

Alexis walked out of a room. Oliver looked at her. This was his first time home since they brought her and Kara home. She had just come from the shower and was in a pair of sweats and a tank top. How do hot showers feel asks Oliver? Really good. Goodness how did I let this happen. That thing kidnapped me and I didn't even fight my way out that so not me says Alexis as she sits down. You had two of you to think about Alexis you did what you thought was best says Oliver. I let that thing destroy our lives and I never even tried to contact you granted I didn't know how to at the time says Alexis.

Yea this astral projection thing is a new power. On top of you being able to the four elements says Oliver. The astral projection is Kara's power she transmitted it on me to send a message says Alexis as she curls into the couch. Smart kid we've got says Oliver. She smiles. Yes she is says Alexis as Oliver sits down next to her and pulls her to him. I've missed you so much says Alexis. I've missed you too says Oliver as he looks at her. He leans down and kisses her. She deepens the kiss. Suddenly Kara jumps in between.

Mommy says the young girl. Yes baby asks Alexis? You need to read me a bedtime story I can't sleep says Kara. Alright says Alexis as Oliver picks up Kara and the three walked into the guest room that he had turned into Kara's room. Oliver picked up a book and handed it to Alexis. She smiled it was one that his mom had read to him before he lost both of his parents.

Soon enough Kara was asleep. Oliver and Alexis walked back out to the common room. So what brought you to Metropolis asks Alexis? Your brother says Oliver. How is he asks Alexis? Lex um he disappeared a few months ago he followed Clark to his Fortress and something happened no one really knows but, we haven't seen him since says Oliver. Alexis just looked at him and the tears fall. Oliver pulled her to him. I never got to say goodbye says Alexis. I know baby I know says Oliver. He just held her until she fell asleep.

(Few days later)

Oliver had his arms around her. How do we explain this asks Alexis as she looks at Oliver? We will figure it out but, first we've got to get Alien version of you to come out and play so we can be rid of her once and for all says Oliver as he kisses her. She pulls him back in kissing him again.

Oliver picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Oliver carries her to his room. Well their room. He lays her down never breaking the kiss.

(Hours later)

The two were out at the farm talking with Clark. The safest place for you two right now is somewhere away from metropolis says Clark. Your parents mansion you said she didn't really know a lot about me which is what tip you off that means she doesn't know that we didn't sell the mansion like we told the press we did says Alexis. Alright I'll have Impulse and Cyborg stay watch plus watchtower can hook into the security feeds that way I'll know you'll be safe says Oliver as he kisses her. I would feel a whole lot better if you came with me says Alexis. I know baby but, I've got to take care of this witch before she hurts us again says Oliver. Alexis just nods.

I love you says Oliver. I love you too she replies. Alexis pick up Kara and heads out to the limo. This better work says Oliver. Well I know were the fake one is but, unless you want to out her in front of the LuthorCorp/Queen bound I think we might need to call her away from the meeting says Clark. Oliver just nods. Clark makes the call.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Showdown

She should have been here says Clark. Oliver slams his fists as the alarms go off. Where is the coordinates asks Clark? Pulling them up now Oliver replies. Isn't that your mansion asks Clark? Victor, Bart come in says Oliver. Nothing. Impulse, Cyborg come over yells Oliver. A moment later. Impulse came over.

Oliver you need to get here now our position has been compromised says Impulse. How asks Oliver? I don't know says Impulse as the transmission went in and out and they heard an explosion.

(Star City 20 minutes before)

Victor something isn't right says Alexis as she looks around the mansion. We swept the whole perimeter says Victor. Ok says Alexis as a familiar feeling washed over her. Victor take Kara and get out of here says Alexis.

Alexis what is going on asks Victor? My Invader came to visit says Alexis. What asks Victor? She didn't go to Oliver she is coming for me to kill me. Get Kara out now says Alexis. Victor just nods. Alexis knelt next to her daughter. Mommy why are you sad asks Kara? I'm not baby I promise but, I need you to do me a favor ok can you go with Uncle Victor and I'll join you in a little while ok. You will be safe I promise says Alexis as she kisses her daughter's head. I don't want to go mommy says Kara. I know baby but, you've got to do this for me baby and daddy ok we will come get you soon I promise says Alexis as her eyes go toward Victor. He nods and heads out with Kara.

Moments later the double showed up. I've been waiting for you says Alexis from behind Oliver's desk. How you escaped I will never know but, trust me your happiness with your husband was short lived because only one of is leaving here alive and we already know who it will be says the duplicate. Ok but, before you die how about you tell me your real name says Alexis as she stands.

That's easy human Serpantras says the duplicate. Show me your true self I mean my guess if you kill me you won't hold my form says Alexis as she begins to circle the room. Well that's easy she replies as she takes off a familiar necklace. What did you think take a Luthor necklace and everyone would think you were me says Alexis. Well they did didn't they says Serpantras. That's only because you pulled away if you had really wanted to be me you would have stayed by Oliver to prove you were really me but, that s where you made your first mistake and now like you said only one of us is getting out alive don't be so sure that it will be you says Alexis.

Your human plus your guard is out cold. Your not getting out says Serpantras. I've got more up my sleeve then that says Alexis as her eyes change color. What the says Serpantras. Your not the only one with power says Alexis as she shoots electricity from her hands. I wondered when your powers would show says Serpantras. Well now you got me to use them says Alexis as her eyes go dark and she begins to lift off the ground.

What are doing asks Serpatras? Tapping into all of my powers says Alexis Serpantras was pinned against the wall. Stay away from my family and stay away from me says Alexis as an explosion erupts the room. Alexis fell to the ground unconscious.

(Oliver & Clark)

They arrived at the mansion. Alexis yells Oliver. Bart says Clark as he comes across Bart. Clark you got him asks Oliver? You go find your wife says Clark. Oliver just nods as he races for the site of the explosion.

Alexis says Oliver as he reaches the office. Oliver says a voice. Alexis says Oliver once he sees her as she starts to come to. Hey says Oliver a he reaches her. Is she gone asks Alexis? Yes says Oliver as he looks over at the body of Serpantras. Where's Kara asks Oliver? Victor says Alexis as she looks at him. Alright come on let's get you home it's over now we can be a family says Oliver. I love you says Alexis as she looks up at him. I love you too says Oliver as they kiss. Alright you two let's get out of here first says Clark from behind. Oliver picked Alexis up and they walked out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Epilogue

(1 year later)

Happy Birthday Kara Elizabeth Queen says her parents. Mommy and daddy thank you says Kara. Any time says Alexis with a smile. Picture time says Chloe from behind. No more pictures aunt Chloe says the 5 year old. Well too bad says Chloe with a smile. Oliver smiled.

We did good says Alexis as she stands next to him. We did didn't we says Oliver as he wraps his arms around her growing stomach. The two had remarried in front of their friends this time. I love you says Oliver. I love you too says Alexis as they kiss. Daddy says a voice. Come here princess says Oliver as he picks up his daughter. Thank you says Kara. Anything for you says Oliver. Chloe took a picture of Kara, Oliver and Alexis. Chloe looked on.

You'll have that one day says Chloe. Maybe says Clark as he looks over at Lois. Go for it says Chloe with a smile. He nods and walks over.

(10 years later)

Kara lets go you've got school says Oliver. Coming daddy she replies as she walks down the stairs. Dad yells the ten year old Lionel. Yes says Oliver. I can't find my arrow says Lionel. Why did he inherit your fetish for archery says Alexis from behind. Because our fifteen year old got your abilities says Oliver as they kiss.

Ew says a voice. Go to school says Alexis. I'm going don't forget. I'm babysitting at the farm tonight says Kara. Ok just try to keep the barn in one piece this time says Oliver. Ok says Kara. We mean it says Alexis. I know mom love you says Kara. Love you too says Alexis. Lionel you head out too says Oliver as he hands his son his arrow. Bye he say. The two were gone.

Oliver and Alexis were sitting around the house. Alexis kissed him. I love you she says. I love you too baby says Oliver as they kiss again. He begins to deepen the kiss as the alarms go off. Let's get to work the two say. Clark shows up moments later with the rest of the team. Time to save the world says Bart with a smile.

(Kara)

Your parents own the two biggest companies in the world says one of her friends. Yea Queen Industries and LuthorCorp. They inherited them. My dad after his parents died and my mom after her father and brother were killed years ago says Kara. Just then something sped by. What was that asks Jessica? I don't know lies Kara as she looks up at the sky. Go save the world whispers Kara. Clark and Impulse look back and the others join them as the fight began.

(Later on)

Kara walked into the barn. Jonathan, Raya come on no time to play its time for dinner says Kayla. Coming says the twins. Your mom called and your dad will be home soon says Kara. Ok says Raya as she picks up a bale of hay. Be careful Raya says Kara as she looks at the 8 year old. I'm superhuman you think this will affect me says Raya. I don't care now let's go says Kara as they head for the house.

All of a sudden the door flew open. Impulse says Kara. We need to get you guys out now says Impulse. Bart what's going on asks Kara? This morning there was a serious of attacks on Metropolis and they are all leading straight to you says Bart. Get Raya and Jonathan out of here says Kara. I'm not leaving you says Bart. Raya, Jonathan get to Queen mansion now says Kara as she looks at them. The twins take off. Bart leave I can handle this says Kara. I am not leaving says Bart when a wind blew through.

Just who I have been looking for says a voice. Who are you asks Kara? Your worst nightmare says the voice. Does a name come with that says Kara. Tryant says a voice. What do you want asks Bart? Her powers says Tryant. You want them you're going to have to fight me for them says Kara. No problem says Tryant as he sends Bart flying knocking him unconscious.

Bart yells Kara. O looks like he is down for the count says Tryant. Just like your about to be says Kara as her eyes go black. Sending Tryant through the barn. Man I am going to have to pay for that says Kara as she followed him.

He stood up in the middle of the field. He sent an energy wave at her. She screamed in pain. Now it's time to finish this says Tryant. Exactly says Kara as her eyes darken again and she shot a blast straight through Tryant killing him and draining her of energy.

Moments later:

Bart says Lois as she looks at him. Clark sped in. Where is Kara asks Clark? She wasn't here says Lois as Bart comes to. Just then Oliver and the rest came in. Follow the trail says Alexis as she points to the hole in the barn. Oliver and Victor raced through the field. Oliver saw a familiar blonde hair. Kara says Oliver. She was barely awake. We need to get her to a hospitals says Oliver. Let's go says Victor as he picks her up.

(Smallville Hospital)

She hadn't woken up but, she is out of the woods says the doctor. Thank you doctor says daughter was nearly drained of all her life source you are very lucky says the doctor. Can we see her asks Oliver as he holds his son. Room 204 says the doctor. Thank you says Alexis.

(Kara's Room)

Alexis sat next to her. She looks so fragile says Oliver. That's our little girl says Alexis. You heard the doctor she is going to be ok says Oliver. I know says Alexis.

(Few hours later)

Mommy says Alexis . Hey baby how you feeling asks Alexis? Like I've got no energy says Kara. Well you were basically drained of your life force says Oliver. How's Bart asks Kara? Minor Bruising but, he will be fine says Alexis. Relief washed over her face.

(Few days later)

Kara sat up in her bed. When the door opened. Bart walked in. Bart how are you asks Kara? Shouldn't I be asking you that says Bart. I'll be fine says Kara. When you get to leave asks Bart? Today heading back to Metropolis thank goodness says Kara. Good see you soon then get some rest and no more energy blast that drain us of energy ok says Bart. I promise says Kara. Just then Alexis and Oliver walked in.

Hey Bart says Alexis. Hey Lexi he says. How are you asks Oliver? Ready to get back to work says Bart. Good you're an asset to the team says Oliver. See you soon says Bart. Alexis turned to her daughter. You ready to come home asks Alexis. Of course says Kara. Then let's go says Oliver as he hands her some clothes. I'll go change says Kara as she slowly stands.

(Later on)

Welcome home says everyone. Thanks guys says Kara as she walks around the room. Hugging everyone . It's the family she always wanted and always had. We raised her well says Oliver. We did didn't we says Alexis as they watch Kara with her brother.


End file.
